


30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 17

by LaLopez1981



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 17, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, starki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/pseuds/LaLopez1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 17: Masturbation</p><p>Loki is anticipating Tony's arrival from a business trip but his plans get interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 17

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so after this I'm returning my attention to my fics. I'll probably still work on these in between but I know people are anxious to see what's happening next in GTWK, The Flame, and Fools Rush In.
> 
> Also, this day is once again dedicated to my favorite FrostIron couple @_ReindeerGames and @AE_Tony_Stark. Just because they're amazing (and at the moment totally breaking my heart, but I still love them). *HEARTS*
> 
> XOXO,  
> LaLa

Loki was a ball of tension and energy. He couldn't sit still or focus his attention on any books or spells; he was ready to climb the walls. And he couldn't stop smiling.

Tony was coming home today. He had gone away on one of his business trips, this time to somewhere in Asia, and Loki had slept alone the past four nights. He discovered there was a new form of torture.

He missed his mad genius, more than he ever thought he could miss a mortal. He had asked to accompany him, but both Tony and Pepper thought it best for Loki to stay behind for this one. Loki hadn't received a reasonable explanation as to why, but after his own research into the different countries in the region, he agreed it was probably best not to let the former megalomaniacal Asgardian who tried to take over the world into some already sensitive political climates.

So…he stayed at the tower. And for four days he drove everyone crazy. Thor was away himself, in Asgard, preparing for his coronation redux, so there was no buffer between Loki and the others. Steve and Bruce eventually learned to keep themselves busy elsewhere, and Clint lucked out by getting sent away on a mission. Natasha was the only one who had any patience for the god and did her best to keep him busy, filling his days with movie marathons, shopping sprees—on Tony’s dime, of course—museum tours, and the occasional magic prank on an unsuspecting civilian in Central Park.

But it was at night that Loki would become the most restless. He found it difficult to sleep in the obscenely large bed without that firm, compact body to curl himself around. Which he felt was odd, considering he had done it for millennia or two before he even met the Man of Iron. Tony’s scent—one of coffee, grease, expensive cologne, and that faint trace of liquor that made up his man—was everywhere. It lingered on the bedding, permeated the bedroom itself, and was even faintly wafting from Loki's own clothes.

On the nights he laid awake, clutching the pillow Tony would normally lay his head upon, thinking of the man who belonged beside him, Loki wondered if Tony thought of him this way on the rare occasion Loki would be away from the tower. But because the possibility of that not being true hurt too much, Loki forced his thoughts elsewhere.

It wouldn't be long now. It wouldn’t be long before Loki would be able to wrap his arms around that body he had come to know as well as his own; kiss the lips that equally brought him pleasure and peace. And…well…he had plans for other parts of Tony’s body as well to welcome him home.

He had kept himself occupied these last few torturous hours; bathing in scented water, doing any necessary grooming, taking the time to wash, dry, and set his hair—long, straight, and settling around his shoulders, as Tony preferred it—and carefully chose the right attire. Something that would be comfortable yet easy to remove, for he knew they would both be impatient to be together. So he chose a simple knee-length robe, in his signature green, and decided on nothing underneath.

The time was nearing, but he had yet to hear from Tony. He arranged himself on the antique chaise lounge in the corner of their large bedroom. He didn't want to make it too obvious and wait on the bed. He expected Tony to burst into the room—as he always did because the man did _nothing_ in moderation or with patience—and run right into Loki's open, waiting arms.

 _"Sir, there is a telephone call for you_. _"_ Jarvis' voice came out of nowhere and Loki jolted a little. He expected the call was from Thor.

"Unless it's from Anthony, I will take no calls." He examined his nails, a little longer than normal but always fun during their more aggressive love-making.

 _"It is, sir."_ Loki went still, the only movement being his eyes flicking up. Disappointment made his mouth turn down at the corners.

"Put him through."

 _"Hey, babe,"_ Tony’s voice came through.

"You're about to ruin my night aren't you?"

_"Wasn't my fault, hon. Something was off with one of the engines; we had to make an emergency landing in…uh, shit, I don't know, Middle East maybe? Sorry, baby."_

Loki sighed, dropping his head back and shifting to lie on his back. "Anthony," he whined. "This is not fair. I had plans for us tonight."

_"Yeah…? Tell me."_

"No." Loki pouted and tightened the belt around his waist before crossing his arms like a petulant child. "I went to all this trouble for nothing."

Tony clucked his tongue. "Aw, _come on, baby. My night's ruined, too, remember? Maybe I had plans for us."_

"Did your plans involve massage oils and a long night of unadulterated pleasure?"

" _Ooh!_ " He chuckled lowly. _"No, but yours sounds much better; tell me about it."_

"Why should I? It won't happen now."

_"Indulge me."_

Loki snorted. "I think I do that enough, do I not?"

Tony made a low humming sound. _"Yes, but you do it so well, babe. Come on. The plane's gonna be stuck here for another thirty minutes or so. Tell me what I'm missing."_

Loki reluctantly chuckled. "So the whole of your flight can hear? I think not."

_"Nah…I'll move to the bedroom if you want me to."_

"Hmm…"

_"Where are you?"_

"On the lounge, in our bedroom…"

_"Am I on the overhead speaker?"_

"Yes."

_"Pick up the handset and move to the bed."_

Loki scoffed but rose from the lounge anyway. "Thousands of miles away and you _still_ think you can tell me what to do."

_"I sense movement so you must have obeyed."_

Loki could hear the smirk in his voice and glared playfully at the air. "Hush, Anthony." He picked up the Stark Industries phone from the nightstand and plopped himself onto the bed, settling himself comfortably, crossing his legs at the ankle and laying one arm across his stomach. "All right, I'm here." The other line was quiet but for a faint rustling. "Anthony?"

_"Yeah—hold on. I’m just…trying to—ah, there. Okay."_

Loki said nothing, his eyes roaming. "Now what…?"

 _"Now…what are you wearing?"_ Tony's voice had gone low, husky, suggestive, and it made Loki's lips curve.

"My green robe," he answered, trying to keep the smile down.

Silence. _"Is that all?"_

"Hmm…I told you I had plans."

_"Well, don't keep me hanging here, babe. Tell me, what were you gonna do when I walked in?"_

Enjoying the game, Loki still feigned a put upon tone. "Absolutely nothing. I was merely going to be stretched out on the lounge, waiting for you."

_"Nnh…legs spread?"_

"Perhaps," Loki answered, nibbling on his lip, and rubbing his foot along his leg.

_"You were gonna let me ravish you, huh?"_

He chuckled, toyed with the belt of his robe. "If that was what you wanted, yes."

 _"What do_ you _want?"_

"…I’m sorry?"

_"What do you want me to do to you, Loki?"_

The question hung in the air between them, and had Loki swallowing to ease his dry throat. He brought a finger to his mouth, rubbed the pad of his finger over one lip then the other. "Mmm…kiss me hello…"

Tony sighed softly into the phone. _"I do love your lips."_

"Cup my face…deepen the kiss…" His eyes drifted closed and he bit into his bottom lip as he pictured it. He thought he could feel Tony's calloused hands on his cheeks; his soft, plump lips pressed to his; and his thick, velvety tongue slipping past his teeth to mingle with his own. Gliding, massaging, dancing together in the heat of his mouth.

 _"Loki…Loki, send me a picture."_ Tony's voice was raspy and breathless.

"Why…?"

_"Babe… Please?"_

Loki let out a chuckle. "Anthony, you have a brilliant mind. Surely you can use your imagination."

_"I...I need to see you. Or better yet, put yourself on video so I can watch you."_

"Mnh, no, hold on." Loki took the phone from his ear, and remembering how Tony taught him to do it, he found the camera capability and readied it above him. He loosened the belt of the robe and pulled the sides apart, exposing his chest more and smiled seductively at the camera. He sent it off and brought the phone back to his ear. "Did you get it?"

More rustling and then a soft, _"Goddamn…"_ Another swiped sound across the line and Tony's voice came through loud and clear. _"Damn, baby, you look good enough to eat."_

He smiled. "No more pictures and no video. I am enjoying just imagining you here, kissing me, and touching me."

_"But you're really just touching yourself, right? 'Cause I know I am."_

Loki cocked a brow. "You are touching yourself? Right now?”

_"Well, I was just rubbing through my jeans before but after that picture, Old Blowtorch is ready to be lit."_

Usually, Loki would giggle quietly at Tony's name for his cock. But right now, getting as turned on as he was, his fingers curled into the robe at the thought of it. "Let me see."

 _"I thought you said no more pictures...?"_ he teased lightly, his breath coming in soft gasps.

"Last one. Please, darling?" Loki could hear himself panting, practically begging, but it was no time to feel shameful or embarrassed.

 _"Since you asked so nicely…just gimme a second to…"_ Tony grunted over the line and Loki assumed he was trying to rid himself of his jeans.

He waited patiently, though his heart was racing. He trailed his free hand down his chest, rising and falling at a quicker pace with each passing second, and felt the muscles of his stomach quiver under his own touch as his fingers crept further down. His cock twitched, still slightly hidden under the light material of the robe, and Loki laid his hand over it, rubbing ever so lightly. "A-Anthony…?"

 _"Sending it,"_ Tony answered, his voice tight, and likely, his teeth clenched.

The phone vibrated next to Loki's head and he pulled it away, tapping his finger to the screen to access the photo. He moaned softly at the sight of Tony's erect cock and flung the robe aside to palm his growing erection. He could hear Tony calling for him, and in a bit of a haze, brought the phone back to his ear.

_"Babe, are you there?"_

"I…I am here."

 _"You all right…?"_ Loki could hear the teasing tone in Tony’s question, but only hummed; his breath hitched as he took his cock in hand and began to stroke. _"Did you miss him, baby? He missed_ you _."_

"Mnh, yes…Anthony, why aren't you here?" Loki complained, as his back arched off the bed, his legs alternately bending and stretching.

_"What…what would you want me to do to you if I was, Loki? Give me details."_

Loki moaned roughly, gasping as his own fingers tightened around his shaft. "I want your mouth on me."

_"Where? Where do you want my mouth, baby?"_

"On my cock," he groaned. He magicked a small amount of lube to his fingers, easing the stroking, and his body writheing on the bed with his movements. "I want to feel your tongue slide up the length and around the tip."

Tony moaned on the other side of the call, the sound sending a chill through Loki, even as his fingertip mimicked the movements he described. _"I can taste you, babe…,"_ he murmured. _"Then what do you want?”_

"Then…nnhh…then you take me all the way in…a-and let me fuck your mouth." His hips lifted from the bed as he fucked into his closed fist, moaning uninhibitedly into the phone.

_"Mmm, fuck it, baby."_

"Would you let me fuck _you_ , darling?" he asked, his voice cracking just the tiniest bit. The fingers of one hand tightened against the handset, just as the fingers of the other tightened even more around his cock, squeezing almost painfully tight, drawing hisses and pleasured groans that rumbled in his chest.

_"You…you want to fuck me? How do you want me? You—fuck—you want me on my back so you can watch me? Huh? Or do you want me on all f-f-fours, spreading myself open for you? Waiting for you to fill me…"_

“Oh, _gods_ …!” Loki moaned loudly, almost obscenely, his body rolling to his side and back, his thighs closing and clenching around his fist and cock. "Oh, Anthony…!"

_"Would you, mnnggh-fuck, would you fuck my hole until I screamed for you to stop, b-babe? Ohh…ssss…Loki…"_

"Yes! Yes, baby, I would."

Loki could hear the slick sounds of Tony's hand moving up and down his cock and his heavy breathing in his ear. _"Ooh, yes, call me baby again. I love it when you call me that. Mmnnh, ffffuuuu…"_

"Baby…! Baby…!" Loki rolled again, this time moving fully onto his belly then pushing up on his knees, keeping his forehead pressed to the bed and the phone against his ear. "Nnngh, Anthony…I love you."

_"I…mmnnhh…I love you, t-too."_

Loki hummed smugly, even as his hips rolled, pumping into his own hand, faster and faster, as that sweet, hot pressure started to burn. "Are you clo—oh, gods…mmnh, are you close, love?"

Tony answered with a choked growl and Loki could hear his hand moving even faster. There was a small clanging sound and as Tony cried out a far away, _"Oh, fuck!"_ Loki fleetingly thought perhaps he had dropped the phone in his ecstasy.

Close to his release, as well, Loki pushed up to rest back on his knees, leaving the phone by the pillow, and throwing his head back in wild abandon, he let out a stream of Norse curses as he came hot and fast over the bedding, the muscles of his thighs and abdomen clenching and releasing, in turn. He stayed there a moment, rolling his head slowly until it hung low, letting his breath slow, and slowly stroking his cock until every last drop was out. With a swipe of his hand, the mess on the bed disappeared and he fell forward, relaxing into the bed and bringing the phone back to his ear. "Anthony…?"

There was silence for a long beat. _"…what?”_ He still sounded far away and very tired.

"Are you…all right?"

He could hear Tony breathing slowly, but panting out each breath. He groaned for a long time and when he spoke again, it was into the phone. _“I'm…okay,"_ he croaked out. He made an unhappy noise at the distant knocking. _"Go away, Pep. I'm not decent."_

Loki could hear her respond, though the words barely registered because he was hardly listening; his eyelids began to droop and his breathing to slow as his body started to completely succumb to exhaustion and relax.

_"Wonderful. I'll be up there in a bit...I'm on the phone with Loki. Shut up, woman. Beat it. Babe? …Babe!"_

"Huh—what…?" Loki jerked awake, his head lifting then immediately falling back to the pillow again. "Yes, love?"

_"They fixed whatever was wrong. I'm coming home to you, Loki-Motion."_

Loki hummed happily, drifting off again. "Hurry," he mumbled, his speech slurring as he fell deeper into unconsciousness. "I…be waiting…f…you…mm…Ant-Man…always…"

Tony grinned but didn't respond, nor did he hang up and end the call. Though his body was sated and relaxed, his constantly working mind wouldn't let him rest. So he cleaned himself up, dressed again, and moved back to the middle of the plane, settling in his chair across from Pepper, keeping the phone at his ear.

And for the rest of the flight home, he found his mind’s comfort, as he did when he crawled into bed late into the night at home, listening to Loki breathe as he slept.


End file.
